cakebabyfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSCAD win 586 ati-radeon-x300 hcsw cgalpngtest build.make
Subreport from OpenSCAD_win_586_ati-radeon-x300_hcsw_test_report # CMAKE generated file: DO NOT EDIT! # Generated by "NMake Makefiles" Generator, CMake Version 2.8 # # Special targets provided by cmake. # Disable implicit rules so canoncical targets will work. .SUFFIXES: .SUFFIXES: .hpux_make_needs_suffix_list # Suppress display of executed commands. $(VERBOSE).SILENT: # A target that is always out of date. cmake_force: .PHONY : cmake_force # # Set environment variables for the build. !IF "$(OS)" "Windows_NT" NULL= !ELSE NULL=nul !ENDIF SHELL = cmd.exe # The CMake executable. CMAKE_COMMAND = "C:\Program Files\CMake 2.8\bin\cmake.exe" # The command to remove a file. RM = "C:\Program Files\CMake 2.8\bin\cmake.exe" -E remove -f # The program to use to edit the cache. CMAKE_EDIT_COMMAND = "C:\Program Files\CMake 2.8\bin\cmake-gui.exe" # The top-level source directory on which CMake was run. CMAKE_SOURCE_DIR = C:\openscad\tests # The top-level build directory on which CMake was run. CMAKE_BINARY_DIR = C:\openscad\tests\build # Include any dependencies generated for this target. include CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\depend.make # Include the progress variables for this target. include CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\progress.make # Include the compile flags for this target's objects. include CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\flags.make CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cgalpngtest.cc.obj: CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\flags.make CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cgalpngtest.cc.obj: ..\cgalpngtest.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report C:\openscad\tests\build\CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_1) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/cgalpngtest.dir/cgalpngtest.cc.obj" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP /FoCMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cgalpngtest.cc.obj /FdC:\openscad\tests\build\cgalpngtest.pdb -c C:\openscad\tests\cgalpngtest.cc << CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cgalpngtest.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/cgalpngtest.dir/cgalpngtest.cc.i" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe > CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cgalpngtest.cc.i @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP -E C:\openscad\tests\cgalpngtest.cc << CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cgalpngtest.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/cgalpngtest.dir/cgalpngtest.cc.s" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- /TP /FAs /FoNUL /FaCMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cgalpngtest.cc.s /c C:\openscad\tests\cgalpngtest.cc << CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cgalpngtest.cc.obj.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cgalpngtest.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cgalpngtest.cc.obj.provides: CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cgalpngtest.cc.obj.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\build.make /nologo -$(MAKEFLAGS) CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cgalpngtest.cc.obj.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cgalpngtest.cc.obj.provides CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cgalpngtest.cc.obj.provides.build: CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cgalpngtest.cc.obj CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\bboxhelp.cc.obj: CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\flags.make CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\bboxhelp.cc.obj: ..\bboxhelp.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report C:\openscad\tests\build\CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_2) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/cgalpngtest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.obj" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP /FoCMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\bboxhelp.cc.obj /FdC:\openscad\tests\build\cgalpngtest.pdb -c C:\openscad\tests\bboxhelp.cc << CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\bboxhelp.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/cgalpngtest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.i" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe > CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\bboxhelp.cc.i @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP -E C:\openscad\tests\bboxhelp.cc << CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\bboxhelp.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/cgalpngtest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.s" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- /TP /FAs /FoNUL /FaCMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\bboxhelp.cc.s /c C:\openscad\tests\bboxhelp.cc << CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\bboxhelp.cc.obj.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\bboxhelp.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\bboxhelp.cc.obj.provides: CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\bboxhelp.cc.obj.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\build.make /nologo -$(MAKEFLAGS) CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\bboxhelp.cc.obj.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\bboxhelp.cc.obj.provides CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\bboxhelp.cc.obj.provides.build: CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\bboxhelp.cc.obj CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\C_\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc.obj: CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\flags.make CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\C_\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc.obj: C:\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report C:\openscad\tests\build\CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_3) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/cgalpngtest.dir/C_/openscad/src/CGALRenderer.cc.obj" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP /FoCMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\C_\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc.obj /FdC:\openscad\tests\build\cgalpngtest.pdb -c C:\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc << CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\C_\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/cgalpngtest.dir/C_/openscad/src/CGALRenderer.cc.i" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe > CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\C_\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc.i @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP -E C:\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc << CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\C_\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/cgalpngtest.dir/C_/openscad/src/CGALRenderer.cc.s" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_CGAL /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS -D_SCL_SECURE_NO_WARNINGS /fp:strict /fp:except- /TP /FAs /FoNUL /FaCMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\C_\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc.s /c C:\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc << CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\C_\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc.obj.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\C_\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\C_\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc.obj.provides: CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\C_\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc.obj.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\build.make /nologo -$(MAKEFLAGS) CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\C_\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc.obj.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\C_\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc.obj.provides CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\C_\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc.obj.provides.build: CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\C_\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc.obj # Object files for target cgalpngtest cgalpngtest_OBJECTS = \ "CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cgalpngtest.cc.obj" \ "CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\bboxhelp.cc.obj" \ "CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\C_\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc.obj" # External object files for target cgalpngtest cgalpngtest_EXTERNAL_OBJECTS = cgalpngtest.exe: CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cgalpngtest.cc.obj cgalpngtest.exe: CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\bboxhelp.cc.obj cgalpngtest.exe: CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\C_\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc.obj cgalpngtest.exe: tests-offscreen.lib cgalpngtest.exe: tests-cgal.lib cgalpngtest.exe: C:\CGAL-3.7\auxiliary\gmp\lib\mpfr.lib cgalpngtest.exe: C:\CGAL-3.7\auxiliary\gmp\lib\gmp.lib cgalpngtest.exe: C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtOpenGL.lib cgalpngtest.exe: C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtGui.lib cgalpngtest.exe: C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtCore.lib cgalpngtest.exe: C:\glew-1.5.8\lib\glew32s.lib cgalpngtest.exe: C:\boost_1_46_1\lib\libboost_thread-vc90-mt-s-1_46_1.lib cgalpngtest.exe: C:\boost_1_46_1\lib\libboost_program_options-vc90-mt-s-1_46_1.lib cgalpngtest.exe: tests-common.lib cgalpngtest.exe: tests-core.lib cgalpngtest.exe: C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtGui.lib cgalpngtest.exe: C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtCore.lib cgalpngtest.exe: C:\glew-1.5.8\lib\glew32s.lib cgalpngtest.exe: C:\boost_1_46_1\lib\libboost_thread-vc90-mt-s-1_46_1.lib cgalpngtest.exe: C:\boost_1_46_1\lib\libboost_program_options-vc90-mt-s-1_46_1.lib cgalpngtest.exe: CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\build.make cgalpngtest.exe: CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\objects1.rsp @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --red --bold "Linking CXX executable cgalpngtest.exe" "C:\Program Files\CMake 2.8\bin\cmake.exe" -E vs_link_exe C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe /nologo @CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\objects1.rsp @<< /DWIN32 /D_WINDOWS /W3 /Zm1000 /EHsc /GR /wd4503 /wd4800 /wd4100 -D_CRT_SECURE_NO_DEPRECATE -D_CRT_NONSTDC_NO_DEPRECATE -D_USE_MATH_DEFINES -DEIGEN_DONT_ALIGN -DGLEW_STATIC /MT /O2 /Ob2 /Fecgalpngtest.exe /FdC:\openscad\tests\build\cgalpngtest.pdb -link /implib:cgalpngtest.lib /version:0.0 /STACK:10000000 /machine:X86 /INCREMENTAL:NO /subsystem:console tests-offscreen.lib tests-cgal.lib C:\CGAL-3.7\auxiliary\gmp\lib\mpfr.lib C:\CGAL-3.7\auxiliary\gmp\lib\gmp.lib psapi.lib C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtOpenGL.lib glu32.lib opengl32.lib C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtGui.lib imm32.lib winmm.lib C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtCore.lib ws2_32.lib C:\glew-1.5.8\lib\glew32s.lib glu32.lib opengl32.lib glu32.lib opengl32.lib C:\boost_1_46_1\lib\libboost_thread-vc90-mt-s-1_46_1.lib C:\boost_1_46_1\lib\libboost_program_options-vc90-mt-s-1_46_1.lib tests-common.lib tests-core.lib C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtGui.lib imm32.lib winmm.lib C:\Qt\4.7.2\lib\QtCore.lib ws2_32.lib C:\glew-1.5.8\lib\glew32s.lib C:\boost_1_46_1\lib\libboost_thread-vc90-mt-s-1_46_1.lib C:\boost_1_46_1\lib\libboost_program_options-vc90-mt-s-1_46_1.lib kernel32.lib user32.lib gdi32.lib winspool.lib shell32.lib ole32.lib oleaut32.lib uuid.lib comdlg32.lib advapi32.lib << # Rule to build all files generated by this target. CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\build: cgalpngtest.exe .PHONY : CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\build CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\requires: CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cgalpngtest.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\requires: CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\bboxhelp.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\requires: CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\C_\openscad\src\CGALRenderer.cc.obj.requires .PHONY : CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\requires CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\clean: $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -P CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\cmake_clean.cmake .PHONY : CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\clean CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\depend: $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_depends "NMake Makefiles" C:\openscad\tests C:\openscad\tests C:\openscad\tests\build C:\openscad\tests\build C:\openscad\tests\build\CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\DependInfo.cmake --color=$(COLOR) .PHONY : CMakeFiles\cgalpngtest.dir\depend